She's Just a Girl and She's on Fire
by Miiliie
Summary: Philippa Yaxley était née dans une famille qui prônait le sang-pur. Elle fut élevée dans cette idéologie sans jamais vraiment y croire. Elle voulait changer le monde et cela, à sa manière. Voici quelques épisodes de sa vie. Passant des moments tristes aux moments de joie, elle partage la plupart de ceux-ci avec Regulus Black. Nous retrouverons également plusieurs Serpentards.


_Les mauvais jours passerons sans qu'on sache leur nombre - Victor Hugo_

Jamais je n'aurais crue me retrouver dans cette position, cette position de soumission. Au plus profond de moi-même, une partie de mon âme croyait encore que je pouvais m'en sortir. Mais me voilà, accoter au pied du mur. Je n'avais plus le choix. J'avais deux options ; celle de me soumettre ou celle de disparaître. J'avais décidé de me soumettre. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Les gens allaient se souvenir de moi, de nous.

Tranquillement, j'avançais. Je voyais à peine où je posais les pieds. Le capuchon qui camouflait ma chevelure noire m'arrivait à la hauteur des yeux. Et tout était sombre dans ces cachots qui sentaient l'humidité. Je sentais le froid me transpercer les os, je frissonnais.

L'homme qui se trouvait devant moi s'arrêta brusquement faisant par le même fait arrêter la cohorte de gens qui le suivait. Je levai les yeux et c'est à ce moment que je l'aperçue, celui qu`à partir de ce jour je devais appeler maître. Il était assis dans une immense chaise et nous regardait comme si nous étions que de simples vermines. J'avalai ma fierté. Ces yeux se posèrent sur chacun de nous.

Tour à tour, nous devions nous avancer devant lui, celui qu'on appelait désormais le maître des ténèbres. Tour à tour, nous devions nous agenouiller devant lui. Tour à tour, nous devions faire le serment de lui être fidèle.

J'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas de cette vie. Je voulais une vie libre. Vivre avec l'homme que j'aimais, élever nos enfants sans craintes. Mais pour vivre cette vie libre, je devais avant tout me soumettre. Nous avions un plan et je ne peux me permettre de déroger de ce plan. Nous travaillons depuis si longtemps sur ce plan. Je ne peux pas compromettre son intégrité et la mienne.

Et voilà, le moment fatidique arriva, c'était mon tour. Je m'avançai tranquillement, n'osant point le regarder. Je m'agenouillai devant lui et lui présenta mon avant-bras gauche. Intérieurement, je criais, je pleurais. Pourquoi étais-je née dans cette famille au sang-pur ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas faire mes propres choix ? Une sensation de froid sur mon bras me fit sortir de mes pensées et une voix nasillarde s'éleva.

**- Hum, Philippa Yaxley.**

À la prononciation de mon nom, je levis mes yeux vers celui qu'on appelait désormais le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je frissonnai devant l'horreur de son visage. Sa baguette était apposée sur mon avant-bras et une lumière s'en échappa. Je sentis une sensation de brulement qui parcourait mon bras pour ensuite se répandre dans mon corps. Je serai les dents et mes yeux se posèrent sur mon bras où la marque des ténèbres était en train de s'imprimer dans ma peau. Un corps de serpent surmonté d'une tête de mort. Et voilà, j'étais marqué à vie par cette marque. Chaque fois que j'allais regarder mon bras, ce moment-ci me reviendra en tête. Ce moment où j'ai préféré m'agenouiller que de me tenir debout contre ces crimes odieux.

La lumière au bout de la baguette s'éteignit et en même temps la sensation de brûlure également. Je replaçai la manche sur mon bras, je ne voulais pas la voir. Et je me levai et me dirigea au fond de la pièce où les autres qui avaient déjà la marque nous attendais. Il ne restait plus que deux personnes à ma suite. Un festin nous attendait pour la suite. Pour certaines personnes, ce qui venait de se passer était un évènement qu'il fallait fêter.

Je n'avais surtout pas le goût de fêter. Je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me dise que tout allait bien aller. Au fond de moi, je le savais que la situation n'irait pas en s'améliorant, mais quand il me parlait de façon optimiste comme il le faisait, je ne pouvais que le croire. Je le sentis se placer à mes côtés. Mes yeux verts rencontrèrent ses yeux gris. J'essayai d'y lire quelque chose, mais je n'y voyais que le reflet de ma propre peur. Le groupe se mire à avancer et je détournai le regard de la seule personne qui comptait pour moi.

Le groupe se retrouva dans une grande salle de banquet, chaque personne enleva leur cape et les déposèrent dans un coin. J'enlevai donc la mienne et chercha du regard Regulus Black. Il ne se trouvait pas très loin de moi et je fonçai vers lui. Tout près de lui se trouvait mon frère, il me regardait avec fierté, cela me donna la nausée. Mon frère prônait la pureté du sang et les idées de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je le détestais, tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir durant toutes ces années, et mes parents qui fermaient les yeux devant la torture. Regulus me prit la main et m'amena à la table avec lui. À la table se trouvait plusieurs visages qui m'étaient connus dont Lucius Malefoy, Rosier, les Carrow, Severus Rogue. Regulus me serra la main pour ensuite la lâcher et poser ses mains sur la table.

Le festin commença alors. Les gens mangeaient, discutaient et tout cela de bon cœur. Chaque bouchée que je prenais de me salade passait difficilement dans ma gorge. Dire qu'à l'école je méprisais ces gens, j'essayais de passer le plus de temps possible loin d'eux. Ces gens croyaient que j'étais comme eux, que je partageais leurs idées, ils avaient tous torts. Je participais aux soirées mondaines parce que si je ne le faisais pas, j'allais subir les conséquences de mes parents. Si j'osais dire une opinion qui différait de la leur, je subissais les doloris. J'avais compris assez jeune que je devais me soumettre à leurs idées si je ne voulais pas souffrir. Mon frère posa son immonde main d'assassin sur mon épaule.

**- Je suis si fier de toi Pippa, une vraie Yaxley.**

Je lui fis un sourire, un sourire d'hypocrite. Je ne voulais pas que les gens soient fiers de moi. Je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille. Le souper se termina sans anicroches, les gens planifiant déjà une prochaine attaque. Je savais que je devrais prochainement participer à l'une de ses attaques, mais je préférais ne pas y penser. Nous nous levèrent tous de table en même temps et allions chercher nos capes. J'attendais Regulus pour pouvoir transplaner à la maison, mais voilà qu'il discutait avec Rogue. Je soupirais, je voulais rentrer immédiatement et ne voulais pas passer une minute de plus ici. Je mis la cape sur mes épaules, empoigna celle de Regulus et me rendis immédiatement à ces côtés, je devais avoir l'air d'une furie, mais je n'avais pas une minute de plus à attendre. Je lui fourra sa cape dans les mains.

**- Tu viens ou tu as l'intention de passer la nuit ici ?!**

Regulus me regarda de biais, soupira et écourta sa discussion avec Rogue. J'étais impatiente et il le savait, valait mieux ne pas me faire attendre. Lorsqu'il prit congé de Rogue, je posa ma main sur l'avant-bras de Regulus et nous firent transplaner jusqu'à notre maison. Nous avions reçu cette maison en guise de cadeau des parents de Regulus, ceux-ci approuvant notre choix de nous enrôler comme des mangemorts. Ma mère avait fait une syncope lorsque je lui avais annoncé que j'allais déménager avec Regulus. Voyez-vous, d'après elle je ne devais pas déménager avec un homme avant d'être marier à celui-ci. Mais bon, elle s'était fait peu à peu à l'idée, n'ayant vraiment pas le choix.

Regulus prit nos capes et les plaça sur les crochets dans l'entrée. Je m'enfuis donc dans notre chambre et m'assoyait sur notre lit. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais retenu mes larmes depuis trop longtemps. Je me mis à pleurer sans pouvoir arrêter, Regulus a dû être alerté par mes pleurs puisqu'il arriva dans les secondes qui suivirent. Il s'installa et à mes côtés et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et attendis que je me sois calmé.

**- Pippa …**

Il cherchait ces mots, je le voyais. Il était si beau comme cela, perdu dans ces pensées. Ces cheveux noirs qui était si bien coiffé, son regard gris qui semblait perdu. On était si proche l'un de l'autre que je voyais chaque petit détail de son visage ; la cicatrice qu'il avait au menton après que Sirius l'ait poussé en bas des marches à l'âge de quatre ans, sa barbe qui recommençait déjà à pousser. Je l'aimais tellement que j'étais prête à tout pour lui, même à embarquer dans ces idées les plus folles, les plus morbides. Je lui donnais toute ma confiance. Il prit une grande respiration et me regarda dans les yeux.

**- J'aimerais qu'on se marie… Tu sais, on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer et je ne voudrais pas passer à côté de ce qui compte le plus pour moi.**

Je me mis à embrasser Regulus avec tout l'amour que je possédais. Dans ce baiser, mon amour pour lui, ma peine que je vivais, mon anxiété, tout y passait. Jamais j'aurais crue qu'il me demanderait en mariage, surtout pas avec la guerre qui approchait. De plus, j'avais l'habitude de faire les premiers pas dans notre relation. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours été celle qui allait vers lui…À quelques exceptions près.


End file.
